


cyclopentane (all roads lead somewhere)

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Emotional Constipation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon, its been too long since i used that tag, somewhat happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: cut the ropeblock the numberchange your nameleave the town(or gakushuu does the right thing)
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	cyclopentane (all roads lead somewhere)

**Author's Note:**

> okay i lied. maesnao is coming but. too much happiness. where is the angst. i have decided that karma/gakushuu co-dependency trumps ALL so expect... More 
> 
> inspired mostly because of an angst breakdown on twitter where a gc mapped out, analysed and handled gakushuu's character better than in canon. yes i am angry about it still and yes i have been having some new epic critical thoughts.
> 
> wasp naming fics after chemistry the day of a test = revision right guys??

Gakushuu Asano graduates Kunugigoaka High School as valedictorian. It’s the last day he lives in Japan, the last day he spends as a student in the Japanese school system, the last day he sees most of his classmates, the last day he speaks to his father.

He sits after the ceremony with Akabane, who’s parents never showed up. Not surprising. Akabane’s long used to the dull, constant pain abandonment brings but Gakushuu can see through the façade.

“You thought they’d come.” He whispers out but it rings out _loud_. It’s not meant as an attack, even he’s not that vindictive.

Akabane looks at him, silent before turning his head away. He doesn’t reply, instead asking Gakushuu about if he’s got everything ready for his flight tomorrow.

“It’ll be weird,” Akabane muses. “I’ve gotten fond of you.”

Gakushuu figures that’s pretty close to an amicable statement, as amicable as the two can be. He supposes he’ll miss Akabane (though there’s no way he’d ever say that out loud). He has a lot he’d like to say to Akabane (most of them start with ‘thanks’) but that’s a lot to unpack and he doesn’t have the time, energy or mental stability to psychoanalyse himself or Akabane. Instead, what comes out is, “Akabane.”

The other’s breath hitches. He smiles, not his usual mischievous grin or suggestive smirk but an actual, genuine smile. It suits him. “Karma.”

Gakushuu pauses. He hadn’t expected this but perhaps, he should’ve seen it coming. He allows himself to try and return the smile (God, when was the last time he smiled) “Gakushuu.” He manages, his name unfamiliar and heavy on his tongue.

Then, the principal (ex-principal, his mind supplies) appears. Gakushuu gets up from the bench with a sigh. All good things must come to an end, he supposes. He turns back to look at Akabane, to give him a goodbye but the next thing he knows, Karma has embraced him in a tight hug.

3 years ago, if he had done that, Gakushuu would’ve killed Karma and then himself.

He allows himself to linger in the hug, mind buzzing lowly. The ex-principal must’ve cleared his throat or something because then Karma pulls away and the warmth is lost. Karma looks behind him to look at the other Asano before looking at him again.

“Don’t go where I can’t follow.” Karma mumbles.

Gakushuu snorts softly. “Idiot. It’s America.”

Karma gives him a look, as to say, ‘that’s not what I was talking about’ but doesn’t say any more, slinking off somewhere. Gakushuu wants to imagine it’s anything but trouble but he’s a realist.

He leaves the next day, his suitcase packed.

“Let me drive you to the airport.” His father offers. They stand on opposite sides of the kitchen. Completely normal behaviour.

“I have a taxi coming.”

“Can I…get a hug? Just before you go?”

Gakushuu holds his gaze, violet eyes burning into one another. “No,” Gakushuu replies slowly, using his hands to iron out his shirt. “I don’t think-, yeah. No.”

His father exhales mechanically, his finger twitching. “Okay.”

A car horn’s sounds out, breaking the silence in the house. Gakushuu automatically straightens up and begins to walk to the door, his suitcase wheeling eagerly behind him. He practically runs out into the driveway, taking in a deep breath in, enjoying the fresh air. He’s almost there, just has to make it to the taxi.

Before he can open the taxi door, though, his father calls out “I love you.”

And. Well, fuck. Gakushuu’s hand freezes on the car door, stopped in motion. He doesn’t make himself look at his father, won’t subject himself to that pain. His father has a lot to make up for, most of which he’d never forgive him for. Gakushuu had thought that this would be a clean-cut situation, no strings on either side. But his father is as stubborn as he is, always trying to make things difficult.

Something like _that…_ they don’t say things like that. They’ve long been passed that point, their relationship no longer based on affection and love and trust. Gakushuu’s mind seizes up. He needed to hear that when he was 8, 9, 10- when he was still a _child_ , when he still looked up to his father. Now that’s he’s basically an adult, one done with his father’s shit, it rings hollow.

Trust Gakuhou Asano to ruin his moment of freedom. Messy bastard.

Gakushuu swallows the lump in his throat he didn’t know he had. His hand moves again and finds the car door handle, grounding him. “Uh. Yeah. Okay,” He manages out. “I, uh, have to go now.”

If the taxi driver sees him crying in the back of the taxi, he doesn’t mention it.

He never sees his father again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://wasp-factor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/waspfactor) :))
> 
> gakuhou asano i will beat the fuck outta you. hope u know sign language cos all your gonna see are these hands!!!
> 
> one day i will write a huge fuck off fic where gakushuu n karma actually work through their issues and like. cry over it and bond but today is not that day...... maybe soon though.......


End file.
